Its Happens
by Labyrith
Summary: One month after the shooting. Cameron and House are becoming friends. HouseCam.
1. It Happens

Hey guys! So yea here a story …see how you like it! Review

-------------------------------------------------

The first time it happened it was a month after the shooting. Cuddy had them going and checking up on House weekly, the first time they had all gone together. The three of them nervously entering his apartment and seeing where he lived, the quiet, awkward silences because no one knew quite what to say. All of them seeing but not mentioning his cane lying to the coffee table, just in case it didn't work. After that they came alone, Foreman one week then Chase but neither was very fond of it, so Cameron found herself going a lot of the time. This time she was by herself.

She knocked on the door and he opened it silently not even bothering to look at her or say anything. She walked over, as she had every week, and sat on the couch, the TV on, as always, which General Hospital playing. She had actually was slowly understand the show, but he still got frustrated with her. He had walked to the kitchen to grab some popcorn, as he came back Cameron couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see him walk.

"You look good." She smiled up at him.

"Well if you want we can take this to the be…" Cameron realized what she said and corrected herself.

"Shut up. I mean walking suits you."

"Walking suits everyone." House said and sat down at the other end of the couch the popcorn bowl sitting in between them.

"Yea I guess it does." House turned towards the screen.

"Now shut up I have to watch." She just shook her head and they watched in comfortable silence. He was surprised how comfortable they had become around each other. It wasn't like they were becoming best gal pals or anything they just were dare he say it becoming…friends. He was even more shocked that he liked having another friend besides Wilson.

As the episode ended and the credits began to roll, Cameron looked over at him and smiled. He was still unnerved by that smile. It just made her already amazing features light up.

"So…" She started "What do you want to watch?" He put on a big fake smile and spoke.

"Oh we so have to watch the Notebook. It just makes me cry and cry and cry." His voice was high pitched and it made Cameron laugh.

"Please no, the movie was cute and all but I can't watch it again."

"To sad for you?" House said in a fake pity voice.

"No, it wasn't sad they were told, it was touching but not sad. Was it just me or was once enough?" She walked over to a bookshelf that contained all his movies.

"I wouldn't know." He couldn't help but be taken aback. She seemed like the Notebook type. He looked quizzically at her. She starred at his movie collected and laughed.

"What?" House asked

"Nightmare on Elm Street, Edward Scissor Hands, Cry Baby, Sleepy Hollow, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Astronauts Wife, Chocolat, Benny and Joon, Blow, Secret Window, Nick of Time, The Man Who Cried, Prates of the Caribbean" he interrupted her.

"I also have every episode of 21 Jump Street and Libertine should be coming in next week." She turned to stare at him.

"A little obsessed are you."

"He's a good actor."

"Someone has a man crush on Johnny Deep." She laughed

"Well have you seen that Jaw Bone of his?" Cameron smiled at him and turned back to his collection.

"I haven't seen Cry Baby since I was 16."

"Put it in." She did as he instructed. They sat through Cry Baby singing along.

_Well I'm tired of pressing liscense plates down in this rotten hole,  
I gotta reach the outside before I lose control.  
Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me._

Cameron was a little shocked she never pictured House a Crybaby Fan…or a singer for that matter. After that was done they put in Edward Scissor Hands, then Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. They were about to be in Nightmare of Elm Street, when Cameron looked at the clock.

"Holy crap its almost mid-night."

"So" He motioned at her to put in the movie.

"I should go."

"Don't." he said still motioning at her.

"Why not?" He wanted her to stay that made Cameron want to jump around inside. He wanted her to stay.

"Because," he looked annoyed.

"Are you just answering in one word sentences to annoy me?"

"Yes" She laughed.

"It really is getting late House."

"Stay we need to finish our Johnny Deep Marathon."

"One more." She put in the movie and sat on the couch. As the movie started, House looked over at Cameron. He could tell she was beginning to feel cold. She pulled of her shoes; her pink fuzzy socks made House want to tease her. She pulled her legs up on the couch while pulling her arms into her t-shirt. She looked so innocent lying on his couch. So absolutely beautiful, he had to look away.

"You cold?" House asked not looking at her.

"Yes."

"You want a blanket?"

"Are you offering?" She was surprised that he was being nice. She liked it but it still shocked her. When he didn't answer she asked "Do you have one?" He looked over and rolled his eyes.

"No I sleep naked." The imaged of House naked flashed through Cameron's mind making her blush. House went to his room and grabbed a blanket off his bed. He went back to the couch.

"Throw it over her" Cameron asked.

"Hey I'm cold to. We'll share." Cameron stared at the blanket. It wasn't small but she was at the other end of the couch. Why was he offering? Why was he being so nice.

"You know that's not going to fit over both of us"

"Then come over here." She stared shocked and he moved to give her a little space. She edged closer. He starred at her and grabbed her arms.

"I don't bite…much." She was sitting next to House. She was sitting next to House! There legs were touching as were there arms. House felt her socks rub up against his bare ankle. What was he doing? Why was he being nice to her? She didn't move not wanting to screw the moment up. She looked so uncomfortable.

"Cameron, Relax" So she did. She moved pulling her feet on to the couch and laying her back against his shoulder. It was nice. The whole evening had been nice. They sat this way next to each other, feeling each other breathe. A particularly bloody scene came on and Cameron winced.

"I hate blood"

"Then you're in the wrong profession."

"I mean I don't like watching fake blood come out of fake body parts. Just the whole idea freaks me out." She grabbed the remote.

"What are you doing?"

"Fast forwarding" he looked incredulous and tried to grab it from her. She laughed and he fell on top of her. Pining her to the couch. They were both laughing. Looking at each other and then they stopped. They stared at each other and House leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Ha I won," she smiled one of her small yet adorable smiles and he leaned down and kissed her.

His lips were softer then she had imagined but the kiss itself was wonderful. It was passionate yet sweet. She felt his tongue grind over her teeth and she opened her mouth gratefully, deepening the kiss. Her hands were tangles in his hair, his were on her back. He moved his hands to her stomach and broke away.

"Cam…" She loved that he shortened her name. He looked at her, in her and starred. She nodded.

----------------------------------------

So what do you think? I know it's like really fluffy right now but depending on the reviews I get I might continue it, but I might just keep it a one shot fluff. Depends on all of you! Either way read and review.


	2. It Happens Again

Thanks SO much for all of your reviews! So i decided to add another chapter. So happy reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Screw what makes sense

There was only one word to describe the night it magical. Three times the had connected relaxed and connected again. It was an addiction. The vicodin was gone and Cameron was in its place. The first time was passionate, intense and yet romantic. The 2nd was slow, each one memorizing each others bodies figuring out what they liked. By third they became violent, biting and scratching, aching for a connection. They crashed together and apart over and over. After this they collapsed, a tangle of arms and legs.

They clocked beeped but neither wanted to open their eyes. House still had another month before he had to get back to work. Cameron didn't. She tried to force herself to get up, she opened her eyes and for a second thought it was a dream. But then she felt the pain, everywhere. She couldn't help but crack a small smile. The pain felt…sexy. The scratches on her back were reminders of the night. House had racked his hand over her back, her butt. He had bit her lip and given her a hickie on her breast. Cameron had always known she was pretty but there were very few times she had felt hot. Right now lying in pain was one of them.

She tried to move but she quickly realized whatever she did it would wake House. She would just do it really quickly so he wouldn't be to disturbed. As soon as she moved she heard a groan.

"Sleep," House murmured.

"You Sleep, I have work." Cameron crawled out of bed and looked down at the mess they had made. House would need to wash these sheets or possible by new ones.

"Work Bad" House groaned. "Evil Cuddy Monster."

"Yes very evil, can I take a shower?" Cameron asked. She picked her clothes off the floor. Yes he had seen her naked but she still felt very exposed. Where the hell were her panties? Shit she looked at the ripped fabric near the bed. There they were she would have to drive home without them. That would be a very uncomfortable drive. She looked over at House. He was fast asleep again. She went into the bathroom it was very House. Of course he only had one towel. She blushed imagining House using that towel. Something about House taking a shower surprise. She knew he took showers but it just seemed so normal. She was tired not thinking straight. He had a large tub. She couldn't imagine House taking baths. Maybe he used it with Stacy or the hookers he always mentioned. No, she still couldn't imagine it. She got into the shower and washed off. She got out and grabbed his towel. It smelled like him and she absolutely loved it.

As she left the apartment, 10 minutes later, dressed in yesterday's clothes. She walked over to his bed and whispered in his ear.

"Bye House." Then she left and drove home.

She arrived at work nearly an hour late with a new outfit and about 1000 pounds of make up on. It wasn't until she got home that she saw two more hickies on her neck. What was she 15? She ended up wearing a really a turtle neck, yet still the hickies were visible at the top and her lip was still slightly swollen from his bite. Unless Chase and Foreman were stupid they would be having a field day when she got there. She was right.

The second she got to work, they starred at her and started to laugh.

"What's that on your neck?" Chase was trying his hardest not to laugh and failing miserably.

" I believe that is Cameron's attempt to hide a hickies…no wait two hickies." Foreman wasn't even trying to hide his laugher.

"Shut up, I fell on a chair, really hard." Cameron said sheepishly. They were right it was pretty funny.

For the rest of the day, the guys spilt their time making fun of her and trying to figure out who it was. She stuck to her story although when she accidentally lifted her arms to get something up high in the clinic, the back of her shirt went up and Chase saw the scratch marks.

"What are those from? When you feel on that chair, did you fall backwards into some roses?" Cameron laughed it off, but she wonder what they would say if she told them. Would they be shocked? Angry? Would they think it was because she wanted to be treated better or to get more money? She didn't think she could handle losing them. Besides last years fight with Foreman, the three of them had always been friends and this summer had only strengthened that. They had begun to go out and get drinks together. What if sleeping with House changed all that? Was she even allowed to have a relationship with her boss? The more she thought about it the more upset and nervous she became. A guy wasn't worth her job no matter how great he was. She concluded that they couldn't sleep together anymore, that they would stay friends but last night couldn't happen anymore. It would be much better for both of them…she hoped.

-----------------------------------------

House woke up in pain. He reached for his vicodin and realized it wasn't there. Of course it wasn't there he hadn't been in pain for over a month. He pulled back the blankets and stared down at himself. He was covered in scratches. Memories of last night floated into his head. A very naked Cameron, scratching him and biting him, running her hands over his body. Apparently innocent Cameron wasn't so innocent in truth that turned him on. Last night had been hot and exactly what House had needed. He loved that he could have sex again, like a real man. There was no searing leg pain, nothing keeping him from doing whatever he wanted. Yes the scar was still there; she had rubbed her hands over it and kissed it. But it was only a reminded of the past years nothing more. He loved Sex.

House looked over at the clock, it was 11:34 and Wilson was coming over at 12 for lunch. He needed to get ready, unless he wanted Wilson coming in to see a naked House lying in a bed smeared with blood. Although that would be amusing, he decided to take a shower. He stood up, got some clothes and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw a hickie on his shoulder, scratches on his chest. It was defiantly hot. The room smelled like Cameron. He couldn't describe that smell but it was not a horrible smell. Ok it was nice almost…pretty. That wasn't a word he liked to use often. It wasn't until the cold water was pouring on him that he thought about the consequences of last night. Cameron was a relationship girl. That was oblivious and he wasn't good at relationships. He had loved Stacy, but that had happened very slowly. They had been together over a year before he even told her. That's because Stacy like him wasn't a relationship person, but what he felt for Cameron in just one night over came almost everything he ever felt with Stacy. Yet he couldn't do this to Cameron. He couldn't make her wait and he sure as hell couldn't compare her to Stacy. Cameron would win and that scared him. Stacy was supposed to be his "true love," Cameron was merely an infatuation. He was startled from his thoughts by a scream.

"What the hell happened out here House," Wilson shouted through the door.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" House turned off the shower and rapped his towel around himself. Damn it smelled just like her.

"Key under the fire extinguisher," Wilson kept staring at the blood. True there wasn't tons, but why was there any. House pulled on his clothes and opened the door.

"Stalker"

"House answer my question."

"Wilson I prefer not to talk about my time of the month." He answered as he walked to the kitchen.

"House seriously."

"I've decided to go emo and cut myself."

"House!" Wilson though for a moment and it dawned on him, "You had sex!"

"No shit Sherlock" House turned the coffee pot on. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some bread and turkey.

"With who?" Wilson was revolving around House. Desperately wanting information.

"With your wife." House made his sandwich and let Wilson put the stuff away.

"I don't have a wife." He seemed so excited, he didn't even look annoyed at the mention of his breakup with Julie.

"That's a first."

"Your avoiding the question." Wilson was right he was avoiding the question because honestly it didn't matter. He was going to tell Cameron tonight that they couldn't sleep together anymore. She deserved better. She deserved more. He had to press back the disappointment he felt by his decision.

---------------------------------------------

After work Cameron hesitantly headed over to House's apartment. She didn't know quiet what she was going to say. All she knew what that last night couldn't happen again. She knocked on the door and he opened it in his usual silence. As always she sat on the couch he brought the popcorn and they stared at each other.

"So…how was work?" House started. Damn he hated being awkward. He hated that she made him awkward and he hated that she knew that she made him awkward.

"The evil Cuddy monster was sick today." He laughed.

"I thought you liked Cuddy," he said.

"I do, it's what you said this morning when I told you I was leaving." They both got quiet at the mention that that morning. Neither expected it to come up so soon. They both took hesitated a second and spoke at the same time.

"I don't think this should happen anymore." They looked at each other.

"What?" Cameron said quietly.

"Hold On." House looked at her "Why not?"

"Hey you said it too. Was I bad or something?" Cameron looked upset. Why was she so upset wasn't she coming here to tell him that. For some reason she had expected him to press, for him to tell her not to be so rash. But no he agreed and that upset her.

"No, you were great. It was…wasn't it?" He was pissed that she wanted to stop. Didn't she have a thing for him. It must have been pretty bad to make her not want to do it anymore.

"It was…wow. Way better then I ever imagined." House snickered "not that I ever imagined it before, just you know."

"Then Why?" House was pissed again.

"Because I am your employee because I don't want to screw up my friendship with you or with Foreman and Chase. Because…" She couldn't think of another reason. "Well what about you?"

"What I'm about to say can never be repeated" He stared at Cameron and she nodded.

"I promise."

"Ok, well" he look a breath and spoke "it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be having you around. It can be" he gulped "nice at times having someone other then Wilson being here. People were being to talk. I am not a relationship guy. I suck at the opening up and the romantic crap. I don't do flowers or candy or say sweet thing. I'm a jerk, im sarcastic and an addict. You are obviously a relationship girl."

"Don't judge me." Cameron was pissed. Ok so maybe he was right but it was her choice.

"What you have lots of causal sex." She was about to interrupt when he stopped her "and Chase doesn't count." Cameron walked up to him and leaned in. He thought she was about to kiss him but before there lips touch she stopped.

"Are you attracted to me?" Cameron asked her voice was all sultry. House could feel himself getting hotter. "Tell me." A command he had to obey.

"Hell yea." She leaned in closer and so did he and then she pulled back.

"Then why the hell does it matter." She turned to leave and he grabbed her.

"Screw what makes sense." He kissed her and everything else melted away.

--------------------------------------

Ok so tell me if this makes sense at all and if you like it. Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love reviews! It makes me happy to read them. So yea please be honest tell me how to make it better and what needs work and what works well! Thanks!


	3. Avoiding Happens

Here's Chapter 3 thank you all SO much for all your review! You guys rock and thanks to Jasmine Ophelia aka Eliza for being a kick ass beta!

------------------------

"Wow" Cameron spoke not sure what to say after something like that. She has come to his place knowing for certain that it, that they, would be over and although that thought had made her disappointed she has accepted it. Yet now all she wanted was House to hold her, like he was now, forever. Yes it was cliché and very un-House like but he was holding her, as if she were precious and delicate. She had read in a book (or maybe it was a Cosmopolitan) that a man had total control over a woman after they had sex. A man could make a women feel like crap of like a goddess just by how he held her. Cameron had always wondered if this was true, and now she knew it was.

She felt his breath on the back on her neck as a constant and familiar reminder of what happened and, to Cameron, it felt like a promise of what was to come. He was a god in bed, no wonder he had such an insane ego; he deserved it. He was generous in bed, giving her attention in places that had been neglected for months. She loved it.

House's apartment was freezing and, even with him wrapped around her, she was still cold. She moved slightly to pull the blanket closer to her and he groaned.

"Don't move." She smiled and whispered back.

"It's freezing in here." He kissed her ear and whispered in it.

"Then I'm not doing my job right." She turned her neck so they were facing and he kissed her. It was short and soft. They broke away and looked at each other.

"So…" Cameron knew they had to discuss what had just happened. She wanted to wait. Wished she could, but if she did she may never get the courage to do it again.

"So what?" House asked. Cameron turned her whole body. Her breast pressed against his chest. "You know it's hard to think when you're naked?" She just shook her head and spoke.

"So what just happened?" He hated these conversations and so like always he reverted to what he knew best.

"Well there are these birds and these bees and they somehow…I never really understood the whole birds and bee metaphor thing, It doesn't really make any sense at all."

"We just had sex and you're still sarcastic."

"Things never change." He laughed. There was nothing better then his laugh, and she so rarely heard it. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Sometimes they do." He nodded. "But seriously House."

"Seriously I just want to sleep." He knew he sounded cold. He felt her tense up.

"Fine," She turned around but he snuggled closer to her.

"Tomorrow, I really am tired."

"Ok." She let him pull her closer and they drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

House woke up with something warm in his arms. He opened his eyes to see Cameron lying in them, and he couldn't help but smile. He, House, was holding a sexy, beautiful, younger, smart girl and she was there by choice. _Go me_, he thought.

He stared over at the clock it read 6:30am.

"What the hell?"

He hadn't woken up this early since his leg had stopped hurting. The leg would give him five, maybe six hours of sleep on good days, but usually more like four. He considered getting up but decided against it, figuring he would rather stare at his beautiful conquest instead of watching crappy TV. She had been so surprised when he offered to hold her after sex. Two days ago, although it felt more like months, sex had felt rushed and passionate and exciting and continuous and, afterwards, they barely had time to smile before they passed out. Tonight though, when they finished, Cameron went to the opposite side of the bed, close enough to touch his hand, but far enough way so that she wouldn't bother him. They had lain like this for a few minutes and then House had asked if he could hold her. She turned and stared at him, shocked. He had almost been insulted but decided she had a right to assume the worst. But when he reached out to hold her, she relaxed and fell into his arms.

As a child House had always been a "cuddler" as his mother had called it. As a baby he always needed to be held. It got so bad his parents had to pay a woman to come at night and hold him as he slept. Things hadn't changed much as he got older. His mother would pick him up and take him everywhere with her, from the nail solon to the grocery store. The story his parents insisted on telling everyone was how for the first 3 months of kindergarten, young House refused to go without his mother. They had to offer him a new bike to get him to start going without her. Looking back on it House figured this is what probably caused him to be so screwed up today. His parents had bribed him and this had continued up until he left the house.

His past girlfriends had never been ones to cuddle after sex. Especially Stacy. She would always retreat to the other side of the bed or even she would get up to go do work as he feel asleep. He had never offered to hold her because she was so fiercely independent and hated relying on him. After the infarction, she suddenly wanted to be held but he didn't feel much like holding anyone anymore. When she left he fell into an even greater depression, pretty much gave up women in general. He relied on the occasional whore to give him the release he craved but that was it. Until Cameron.

He decided he needed to move. He slowly pulled his arm out from under her and got up. Pulling on his boxers and pants he made his way into the kitchen.

-----------------------------

Cameron woke up to feel the bed cold beside her. She smelled coffee and stared over at the bedside table to see a hot mug with a note attached,

Cam

Don't get used to it

-House

She smiled and got up. Reaching down she grabbed the first article of clothing she found, his black Sabbath t-shirt. She pulled it on along with her panties and grabbed the coffee. As she entered his living she found him watching General Hospital.

"Why must I always make your coffee? You make damn good coffee." Cameron told House. House turned to her and said.

"I am a big fan of it's the women's job to make the coffee and the man's job to work." Cameron walked over and said in her best "I love Lucy" impression.

"Honey, how was your day? Did you and the boys go out and bowl last night? Do you think next time you could call. Let me make you some breakfast."

"Make me some breakfast women."

"Well dear what would you like?" Cameron smiled. Giddy that he was playing along.

"Some perfectly crisped pig along with some scrambled chicken babies." Cameron laughed and fell on to the couch. She landed with her head on his lap and her feet hanging over one of the arm rests. She lay there seeing what he'd do. He didn't do anything and they stayed that way until the episode had finished. She looked up at him and he realized she would want that relationship discussion now. He beat her to the punch.

"Let's get us some food." They got up and headed to the kitchen. They spent the next hour cooking. Both were surprised by the others ability not to totally screw things up.

"Damn House you got more then one talent."

"Now I believe that's at least three talents that's you've witnessed. Don't tell Wilson cause I like eating his food."

"Well according to the nurses, Wilson knows about the other two."

"It was just one night, I've tried to explain that to Wilson but he just keeps pushing." They laughed together and Cameron was still shocked to here his laugh. House quieted down and looked at her as if he were sizing her up, then he left the table quickly and quietly. Cameron waited unsure of what he was going to do. He appeared less then five minutes later in running clothes carrying a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Lets go running."

"What?"

"Running as in the thing faster then walking."

"I don't have any clothes."

"As much as I like the idea with you in no clothes running around, here" He threw her the clothes he'd brought. "Yes, I'm aware you weigh ninety pounds, but roll the damn pants up all the cool kids are doing it." Cameron smiled and got up to go to the bathroom.

"You know you don't need to go to the bathroom, its not like I haven't seen everything." She ignored him and went into the bathroom. They would have to talk but, what he was doing now, inviting her into his life so easily and without fear, was better then any words. She had learned over the years to speak House. He never spoke in words, only in actions. Yes, she may yearn for words at times, but now she was ecstatic. She put the clothes on, rolled the pants band a couple times, and tied the shirt up in the back. Yes, she looked like a rag doll but hell, she could live with it. As she left the bathroom, House let out a small sweet whistle.

"Damn you look just as good in my clothes as you do in any red dress." He brought her back to the night of the poker torment. His whistle, her embarrassed glance. Yes, a kid had been dying but nothing could stop her from thinking fondly of that night.

As the left the building Cameron watched House run. He looked so healthy, so strong. She had wanted him as a cripple, and now as a strong man she liked him the same. He had been wrong about her. She liked him for him. Not for any leg thing. He did look damn good running though. They took turns sprinting ahead and letting the other one catch up. They ran silent races and laughed as they ran together, enjoying the morning. They were passing an older couple sitting on a bench together eating muffins when he felt a pain in his thigh.

---------------------------

Sorry this took so long to update folks! I was too excited for the new house! WHICH WAS FREAKING AMAZING BTW, I'm proud of you fan girl squee


	4. Shit Happens

Sorry its taken me so long to Update I've been having that thing that Writers love so much…writers block! I love my beta OpheliaJasmine!

-----------------------------------

Cameron had been absent two days and Cuddy was beginning to worry. She wouldn't even bother asking House, he had been particularly crude and vile since his return to work on Monday; Cuddy didn't want to get into it. It was a bad start. But Cameron's absence was especially troublesome, she had barely ever missed work in the two years since she had begun; mince the brief time when she had "quit." Cuddy picked up the phone and dialed Cameron's number.

"Hi, its Allison, I'm not here right now mostly likely I'm at work so give me a call on my cell or leave a message after the beep." The phone let out a loud beep.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron, its Dr. Cuddy, I was wondering if you were ok….You haven't been in these last couple days…well if you are sick I hope you feel better please call in as soon as possible." Damn she hated leaving messages.

The clocked ticked by and Cuddy saw four different nurses running down the hall crying, no doubt the work of House. Cuddy got up and went to go talk to him. She saw Chase and Foreman waiting outside. She smiled and past them, but Chase said something to her.

"What?" Cuddy asked not sure what Chase had said.

"I said I wouldn't go in there if I was you, he's in a foal mood today."

"And yesterday," Foreman grumbled under his breath.

"Well, let's find out why." Cuddy continued, Chase grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"It's because Cameron isn't here. Something happened between the two of them. They fought or something, when we asked where she was he nearly bit our heads off."

"Really?" Cuddy looked amused "Maybe I'll go check on our Dr. Cameron instead. She said her goodbyes and left the hospital driving over to check on Cameron.

Cuddy knocked on the door and no one answered.

"Cameron are you in there?" No answer "Its Dr, Cuddy." Cuddy pressed up against the door and heard Moon River playing softly in the background. "Cameron I know your there, I hear Audrey Hepburn." She heard scuffling and Cameron slowly pulled the door open. She looked awful.

Cameron's usually beautiful well kemp hair was pulled back into a messy frizzy not. Her nose was red, her mouth raw and dry. She was in Flannel Pajama Pants and a large Black T-shirt, covered in Chocolate Stains but most noticeable was her eyes. They were red and leaking tears and full of pain. Cuddy was speechless.

Cameron had always seemed very cool and collected.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Cameron whispered looking almost like a child. "I haven't been feeling well." Cuddy ignored her.

"What happened?" Cuddy let herself in a led Cameron over to the couch.

"Its not important." Cameron muttered.

"Cameron, anything keeping you out of work is…" Cameron interrupted.

"House and I got into this fight. It seems ridiculous now but then it just. He said these things and after the last few nights. It was just horrible. Its not just his fault." Cuddy looked confused and Cameron elaborated. "House and I well are, well we were, kind of, well defiantly…" Cameron kept rambling but suddenly Cuddy understood,

"Oh, Wow." Cameron began her story. She told Cuddy all about the last few nights.

"Everything seemed so good, which is surprising considering its House, what happened?"

"He tripped."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_House fell hitting his arm on a rock. He cursed loudly and Cameron was down next to him in an instant. The thigh throbbed but only for a few moments then it disappeared. Its memory stung, House could feel his insides turning cold, anger running through him. _

"_Are you ok?" Cameron asked worriedly. She tried to help him up. He roughly pushed her away. She looked like a pained puppy. He got up on his own and dusted himself off. He turned and began running back towards the Hospital. He heard Cameron spiriting behind him. _

"_House wait up…what happened?"_

"_I tripped."_

"_Oh ok." She didn't say anything else not sure what upset him. They reached his apartment and she turned to him making a decision. _

"_I'm going to go home for a few hours, give me a call later if you maybe want to do something. Or maybe I'll just see you Monday." Cameron turned hoping he would stop her. He did. _

"_Your wearing my clothes."_

"_Oh"_

"_Can I have them back?" Things got very quiet then. _

"_I don't have anything to change into." He left her then and walked up the stairs. Cameron waited not sure what to do. Should she follow? Should she stay? Everything had gotten really messed up. Earlier today it had been perfect was had ruined it. He returned holding her clothes. He held them out to her. _

"_Here" She wasn't going to let him do this._

"_What happened?" He turned around. _

"_I'll see you on Monday, I start work."_

"_House what happened?" There was no snide comments, no silly remarks, Cameron looked at him and only saw fear. _

"_Cameron I don't want to talk about it."_

"_House everything was great, everything was perfect."_

"_Perfect…Perfect what are you 14? Nothing was perfect."_

"_These past few days" Cameron starred. What was he doing. _

"_Were nothing, We had sex, it was fun."_

"_House, you don't mean that." Cameron could feel tears pulling at her eyes wanting to be released. She wouldn't give in. _

"_Cameron I'm twice your age, Your beautiful, your smart, there is no reason you would want to be with a cripple like me."_

"_Your not a cripple anymore." Cameron pleaded. _

"_You can't fix me Cameron."_

"_I'm not asking to fix you House." Tears of sadness were beginning to be replaced by fury. He always brought this up. _

"_You may not now, but you will. I am an ass. I am an ass with a cane who is mean and harsh. You will want to change me. You marry dying college students and help old ladies cross the street."_

_  
"Don't ever mention him. Ever. He and you are nothing alike. He was kind and sweet and gentle and he was capable of love. I knew I couldn't fix him, but I wanted to marry him. He didn't want me to. He pushed, he tried to get away but I loved him I wouldn't let him. You I have never tried to fix. I have tried to get to you like me for me. You want me to change to be more like you to be meaner and curler and you have succeeded a bit. Look at it. Now I've tricked patients into hurting themselves so I could prove they were inducing themselves. I have gotten high, I've slept with two of my colleagues. House I have never tried to change you." With that she stormed out._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Cameron broke down crying. She had messed it up. It was her fault. Cuddy rubbed her back.

"Its ok Cameron its not your fault. Its ok."

-------------------------------------------------------

_Next chapter I'll deal with the resolution! Please Comment I got less comments then usual on my last chapter! REVIEW! And It will give me motivation to update! Love you guys!_


	5. Pretending Happens

OK I SUCK!!!! It been like a whole month I should be shot!!! I will never never never let this happen again!!! I am so sorry!!!! Please comment!! I know I don't deserve it but things have been freaking busy lately. School, awww! AP American History test tomorrow ahhh.! I'm student director of the play at my school and I've been working on a new movie. So yea things busy! Heres another chapter!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time for another round of Differential Diagnosis starring your host Gre…" he stopped as he saw her. She was sitting in the lab testing something. He hadn't expected her. Hadn't thought he wanted to see her. Yet just her presence made him feel more relaxed. She looked at him, for barely a moment before returning to her work.

"I already got to her. Checking her blood work over, figured you wouldn't trust whatever doctor had her before." Her voice was her voice. It wasn't sad or loving or changed in anyway it was just Cameron's voice. She turned around and went back to work.

"Never do." He pulled everything out of his voice. Made it sound like Dr. House MD not Greg House from the weekend. He starred at her form leaning over the microscope one more time and turned away.

He knew she had returned to the hospital. Cuddy had told Wilson and Wilson had told him. Cuddy refused to speak to him. He had spoken to Cameron, another fact he had learned from Wilson and well she had the right to be a bitch. He was an asshole. But he had a reason and he wasn't backing away from it.

The pain had returned 2 times since the run. Each time lasted a second or two longer then the last. They made him fall and then would sting and disappear as if it had never happened. The scar always reminded him that it had.

He was beginning to think that he was falling in love for Allison Cameron. He felt like he was 14 again, seeing girls as girls for the first time. He had never fallen in love with Stacy. With her it had just showed up. One day he didn't and the next he did. With Cameron it seemed to be a process. That's what scared him. Scared, he hated that word. He always thought of himself as strong. He could handle everything life threw at him. Yet his leg, that made him scared. That made Stacy leave and when she left he fell apart. Yes it was his fault, but she didn't love him enough. What If Cameron didn't or couldn't either.

---------------------------------------

She edged slowly into the park lot her car feeling like a weight. Cuddy had given her time to collect herself. Damn she was like a 15 year old. It had been to much. Getting him finally only to lose him, it didn't matter. She was over it. She was over him. Or she would be anyway.

Goal, she needed a goal. Her Goals had gotten her through High School, Get A's in Bio. They had gotten her through college, Turn in term paper on time. Talk to the teacher. Make three friends. They had gotten her through the death of her husband. Smile. Make him laugh. Take a picture with him. They would get her through her time of dealing with House. Act Normal. Don't give him any satisfaction. Don't care. Don't let him see you care.

She parked and got out of car. Pulling down the bottom of her skirt slightly pulling out the wrinkle, she needed to look poised. She needed to look confident. She would manage. She would approach him first. Act like she hadn't seen him naked. Like she hadn't seen that amazing…no she wouldn't think about that. He would probably go to the lab first, their patient had been gone home a few days ago and another was certainly on the way. Cuddy got to her first.

"We have a new patient. Girl, 19, excessive bleeding at random intervals, no one can figure out why."

"Is Wilson checking on her?"

"As we speak." She leaned down and whispered in Cameron's ear. "You ok." Cameron nodded.

"I'll check the blood work."

"We already have"

"its House, I'll check the blood work."

She met the girl, Lana. She couldn't stop crying. She was young. She had her whole life ahead of her and now this.

"Don't worry we'll fix it" it was all Cameron could say. She drew the blood and headed over the lab. She was looking at it when House entered.

"Time for another round of Differential Diagnosis starring your host Gre…" She turned around. He froze. He looked nervous. He never looked nervous. She pulled herself together. Held her face frozen, calm, it didn't matter. She didn't care.

"I already got to her. Checking her blood work over, figured you wouldn't trust whatever doctor had her before." She sounded normal. She cheered inside. She was ok. No she wasn't he was there. He was starring at her. She wanted him. She wanted him to want her. She turned around and waited for him to speak. She collected herself.

"Never do." He was cold, distant, and very House-like. Too House like. This day was going to be hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know insanely short. But I wanted to make myself post something so wouldn't feel like such a failure! PLEASE comment!!!! I am so sorry!!!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN and even better HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Pain Happens

I know I suck Im aware again. But you see I only got like 3 reviews so I was sad. Review please and I will update faster plus my fall play is FINALLY Over so life is boring now lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me help you" One tear that she had been holding back cascaded down her check, leaving a small streak a stain. She wouldn't cry, not her, not again, not a work and defiantly not in front of him. He saw the tear and ignored the trail it made down her face. It wasn't going to bother him. Well he wasn't going to let her see that it did.

"Go, this isn't your problem." He grabbed his leg causing the dulling pain to flare up. The pain reminded him why he couldn't be with her. They would only hurt each other. She turned way anger obvious in her body. Her hands clenched and it made him ache to hold her because it was so cute. She walked to the door and opened it, then stopped and turned to face him. Another tear, another trail, she wiped angrily at it. Her mascara ran just a little, a small black smear appearing under her eye.

"Why can't you let me in, Greg? Why do you always push me away?" The use of his name, said so softly made his walls crumble. Damn she got to him.

"Because I love you" She looked right at him. Deep into him and he let her. She just shook her head and left the office. The clear door shutting with a bang behind her, he watched as her figure disappeared into another hallway. He limped to his desk and picked up the phone dialing the number.

"Wilson" He waited a moment debating quickly "I need Vicodin"

A few hours later earlier

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman you guys are going to the DC conference this year." Cuddy said as she entered House's office.

"When do we leave" Chase asked, he was always ready to leave work.

"Tomorrow morning" Cuddy gave some more information and left the room. Cameron could feel her heart sinking. Her and House all alone for a week. House glared at Cuddy. She was doing this on purpose. She wanted him to make things right with Cameron. But he couldn't because if he did then he would crave her. Well more then he already did. She was like…he couldn't describe it but he wanted her more then ever. He watched Chase and Foreman talking, they looked excited and honored to be going. Cameron had gone last year it was suppose to be interesting. He saw Cameron, sitting professionally on the couch her eyes that same expression they had been for the past week. When he walked into a room a flash of pain always grazed her face and then it was gone. She had gotten great at hiding her feeling. Hell she had learned from the best.

"I'm going to go run blood work" Cameron got up and left the office. She had been running blood work a lot this past week.

"For who we don't even have a patient" Foreman asked. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Probably a girl issue" Chase laughed at his own pathetic joke. "I'm going to take off." He nodded over at House who ignored him and left. Foreman followed suit leaving House alone in the office. He kept thinking about her. He wanted her. He needed her. Yet he couldn't have her. His leg. The jolts of pain kept coming back. They began to last longer. Lately sometimes over an hour, and he wouldn't put her or him in that situation anymore. If his leg pain came back, he would deal with it. Without her. Screw it. He got up and went to find her.

Cameron sat in the lab. She always sat in the lab. It was her safety. Even in high school. The lab made sense. It was science. There was a reason for everything. Not though when it came to House.

"So I'm bored entertain me." She jumped. He was at the door staring at her. She turned away, and ignored him. He came up behind her his breath at her ear. Her skin prickled. He reached over and rubbed her arm. "Goosebumps" she let his hand sit for a moment. Then realized what she was doing. Quickly she pulled away.

"House Go"

"Why?" He ask almost flirty

"What?" She said angrily.

"Why should I go?" He could feel heat radiating off her skin. She turned and they were barely an inch apart.

"You know why" She felt herself warming up. Why did he do this to her? It was getting harder to breathe.

"I need to be reminded" He leaned in a kissed her. She responded instantly. It surprised both of them how well they remembered each other. His mouth craved hers. He began to unbutton her shirt when the pain hit. He pulled away from her and fell bringing her with him. He grabbed his leg and Cameron realized what happened.

"Oh House." He still his eyes closed. She rubbed his back. Trying to sooth him. "this is what happened before too. Its why you freaked out. Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't speak waiting for it to pass. When it subsided to a dull throb, he shrugged away from her and left the room. She was right behind him. Trying to help.

"Cameron, go" They reached his office and they entered.

"House, I'm sorry. I didn't know" She hated that she was apologizing to him. But she felt like she had to after all she was Cameron.

"I didn't tell you" His voice was cold. Distant.

"Why?" He didn't respond. "House why?"

"Because I didn't want help damn it Cameron. Just go" She felt tears clinging to her eyes.

"Let me help you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok theres the next bit. Let me know if you want me to continue. I need reviews please!!!!!!


	7. It Happens to be okay

So because so many wonderful people commented I wrote another chapter during school today! See how much I love you all!!!! Keep up the commenting!!!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He poured two little white pills onto his hand and starred at them. It felt like ages ago since his last one but It had really only been a matter of weeks. Wilson sat across the office looking upset. He had run tests and confirmed that the pain was in fact back for good. It surprised House that he felt better knowing that he would be in pain because the other shoe had dropped and now there was nothing to worry about. He felt safe once again.

"I'm sorry House" Wilson spoke quietly standing up to leave, house put the pills in his mouth, tasting the familiar bitter taste of his life and swallowed as he always did.

"What would you do without your favorite neighborhood vicodin addict?" He stood up and hobbled to the closet and pulled out his cane. He had never bothered bringing it back to his apartment

"You want to so something tomorrow" Wilson asked. House ignored him and walked around his office a few times.

"Well at least I still have the cane holder on my bike" Wilson smiled sadly and him and House left the hospital together. The parted in the garage and House got on his bike and drove. He drove for almost an hour passing just to drive. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care he just wanted to go. He stopped not sure where he was and saw that he had ended up in front of Cameron's apartment building. He told him self to stop to go. But instead he got off the bike and went on inside.

He knocked on her door and she answered. Not surprised in the least. She held the door open and he entered. They stood in silence and he dropped his cane and pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug.

She felt her body relax and yelled at herself for doing so but she couldn't help it. It all made sense now. The yelling the fighting the coldness, she wouldn't let her self get hurt this time. She wouldn't go so deep so fast. But she wanted to be around him. She pulled away.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I was just coming over for a nice long talk about my love of President Bush, shake hands and then go off to church."

"Oh of course you are truly a religious man" She smiled at him and he gave his House smile back. She was amazed how easily it was to forget all that had happened. He was House. She walked towards the couch. He picked up his cane from the floor and followed.

"You know I sort of missed you cane, in way its sort of part of you." Cameron said.

"Unfortunately my leg seems to feel the same way. It needed Paul."

"Paul?" Cameron asked while laughing.

"My Cane I named him Paul" House put on a totally serious expression.

"Most guys named their penises and you name your cane." Cameron said teasingly.

"Isn't that supposed to make you happy? Don't girls name everything they own?" They laughed, but quickly sobered.

"I'm sorry House. I really am." She said softly "Its almost poetic you know Charlie and Algernon."

"Only you can call a cane poetic" They sat on the couch and looked at one another. House leaned in a whispered in Cameron's ear.

"I am about to do something that you will most likely never hear again and must never reveal that you heard. Ok" Cameron raised her eyebrows curiously. "I'm sorry, I felt pain and I got mad. I shouldn't of gotten mad at you." Her mouth dropped in surprise. "No where is this movie collection of yours?"

"I…no its okay well rent on Pay Per View" House looked amused.

"I want to see your movie collection"

"No you don't" Cameron got up and went to the kitchen to pop popcorn. House got up quietly and wandered around the room. He yelled.

"Why not?"

"Just No" House saw a closed cabinet and walked towards it. Opening it he let out a laugh. Cameron came in from the kitchen.

"You're a boy at heart."

"Shut up, this is why I didn't want you to see" She blushed.

"Pulp Fiction, Requiem for a Dream, Thirteen, Scar face, Sin City, V for Vendetta, Cameron you like guy movies." He laughed adding another fact to the Cameron puzzle, he could never solve it.

"I like action movies" She put her hands over her face. House turned back and looked.

"You own all the Star Wars and every James Bond movie."

"No only 18."

"Who did you leave out?"

"The last one and the second Timothy Dalton one"

"What Timothy not hot enough for you?"

"Timothy can't act enough for me" They laughed at themselves.

"I never pictured you for a James Bond fan"

"Oh did I surprise the unsurprisable Dr. House?" He turned away and went back to the movies.

" Your Cameron, Allison Cameron, beautiful young doctor on the outside, gangster on the in."

"You have a man crush on Johnny Depp." She teased.

"You own every God Father" He mocked back.

"You….just pick a movie" They were having a good time and it made both of them very happy.

"On her Majesty's Secret Service" He pulled it out and handed it to her.

"George Lazenby" she laughed. "nice choice," he brought the DVD over to her and she put it in. He sat down on the couch and pulled her on to him.

"Come here" he said. She smiled. she ended up with her head on the arm rest and her legs on top of his. She pressed play. The watched the moving joking the whole time. Neither wanting to remember that only hours before they had been fighting. Cameron accidentally grazed House's thigh and he flinched.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"You trying to kill me women?" she laughed and looked at him. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "I want to show you something." He stood up and pulled down his jeans.

"I've already seen that" she laughed. But at his expression she stopped. Realizing he was going to show her his scar. He sat down beside her and took her hand, putting it on the knotted flesh. She rubbed her hand slowly over the twisted pale rise of his skin. He let out a low groan.

"Why are you showing me this House."

"Because I hear gnarled skin turns chicks on." She smiled. He was House after all. They sat like that for a moment longer and House got up and put his jeans back on. "I think I should go."

"Don't" Cameron whispered.

"You already said you wouldn't sleep with me" She punched him lightly.

"I'm not going to. To quote Meredith grey, we started with sex last time and it didn't work."

"In what world did we start with sex. We've been all angst for two years and do not compare me to that doctor dude."

"Why not? Derek is a hottie."

"I am way better looking then that man, I am actually a doctor and we didn't meet at a bar."

"You do watch Grey's!" she exclaimed.

" Plus we had two years of you being in love with your older attractive mentor and me scamming on my much younger beautiful native innocent"

"I am not…..shut up" They laughed. When the stopped Cameron leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't leave stay. We will watch movies, eat Chinese and just sleep."

"hmmm im not sure."

"I'll pay" She offered

"I'm in"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yea I might end it here. Im not sure. It's a cute ending. Well review!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!


End file.
